Give Me Love Like Him
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Haru has broken up with Rin to be with Makoto and Rin seeks comfort for his lonliness in Nitori. Nitori later finds out that Rin is using him and breaks up with him. Rin ends up falling for Nitori for real, but how will he ever make Nitori trust him again? Rintori one-shot, written for a tumblr ask. Rintori, past Rinharu, Makoharu hints.


It had only been a week, but Rin knew he couldn't stand it anymore. How could Haru be so happy when they had only just broken up? Who was he kidding though; he knew deep inside that Makoto was better. The redhead sighed; he had started to change, hadn't he? He started to smile again even if he had grown up from the grinning kid he was. Pangs of loneliness cut up his insides like he had swallowed shards of glass when he thought of Makoto and Haru. He just wanted someone to hold him and love him, well he wanted Haru, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. It was true he liked seeing his Iwatobi friends again, but seeing Haru and Makoto acting all couple-y almost made it not worth it. _If only I had a distraction… _He thought desperately.

"Hi Rin-senpai!" Nitori called, as Rin walked into their room, "how was your day?"

_There it is_, Rin grinned deviously, "Fine. Hey Ai, do you want to go out with me?" He watched as the younger male's eyes lit up, _those eyes…so much like Haru's._

"R-Rin...? I mean Rin-senpai, h-how did you know I liked you like that?"

The redhead shrugged, "Just a guess. So are you going to answer or not?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes! I'd love to."

Rin bit his lip, feeling a bit guilty at how happy Nitori was. He had nothing against the little guy. In fact, he actually liked him as a friend, which only made using him feel worse. Maybe Nitori would never have to fin out and who knows, maybe Rin would end up falling for him? "Do you wanna go out to dinner or something tomorrow?"

Nitori nodded and grinned, "That sounds wonderful senpai!"

"Yeah, I'm going to go shower now." Rin blurted a little awkwardly and then made his way into the bathroom. The gray-haired boy fell back on Rin's bed screaming into the pillow with excitement. He couldn't believe he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore and he could finally be with the redhead they way he wanted to. He slowly fell asleep, enveloped in dreams of them going on dates, holding hands, and kissing into the sunset.

After nearly 20 minutes in the shower Rin was still uneasy about the whole thing. He finally crept back into the room, trying not to regret the decision he just made. Nitori didn't deserve this treatment, but as long as Rin was careful, he thought his roommate would never have to find out. He looked over at the young male who was now sleeping soundly on his bed and smiled a little. He had to admit that Nitori was unbelievably cute. The redhead carefully scooted his new "boyfriend" over and slid into bed next to him. As soon as he laid down, Nitori's slender arms wove themselves around him and held him close. Rin sighed, this time in contentment, and snuggled into the embrace, remembering how good it felt just to be held again.

The next day Rin and Nitori slept in, glad they didn't have to wake up for class or bother with swim practice. When they finally rose from their comfortable slumber they got ready for the date they had planned the next day. It wasn't anything special, but Rin didn't think a first date had to be. He watched Nitori bounce around the room as he got ready for the day and his guilt bubbled back up to the surface. He wished he could be that excited about this date, which only made him remember how excited and nervous he was the first time he went out with Haru. That guilt was quickly replaced with pain and he knew he had to do this, he couldn't feel like this anymore. As soon as the two of them were dressed, they headed out the door toward a local café in town. "What are we doing after this, Senpai?"

"We're just going to see a movie. You don't have to call me Senpai now that we're, y'know, together. Rin is fine."

Nitori beamed as he sat down in the chair Rin had just pulled out for him. "That sounds fun, R-Rin. I was wondering what made you ask me out so suddenly?"

The redhead swallowed thickly, a small blush crept onto his face, "uh—I—um I just was tired of hiding my feelings for you." Rin looked away in a very Haru-like way hoping he was convincing enough and he sighed in relief when he saw Nitori's face light up.

"Really? I've been hiding my feelings for you as well Senpai, I mean, Rin."

"You know what? Never mind, call me whatever you want."

A light blush dusted Nitori's cheeks, "But I want to call you Rin."

"Then do that." Rin stared down at the menu not sure what to say anymore. This was so easy with Haru when he knew he felt the same way, but now he had to learn how do it all over again. He was happy when the waitress came over to take their orders. Once she left a small silence fell over the table and Rin's worry started to set in again.

"You don't have to be so nervous Rin, just pretend we're spending time together like we usually do."

As usual, Nitori's perceptiveness surprised Rin and he nodded, trying to calm himself down as the younger male said. Once he did, he realized their conversation flowed normally like he always did. That's one of the things he's always liked about being around the gray-haired boy, he never had to be anything but himself. Sure, he could be that way around his Iwatobi friends, but he always felt like they expected him to be like the Rin they used to know. Nitori knew him as who he was now and never expected him to be more than he was. The kid accepted him the way he was because he'd seen him at his worse. The rest of the date went on smoothly from there, but he was glad when they got home.

"I had a really good time today, Rin." Nitori grinned up at him.

"Yeah so did I." Rin leaned down and kissed him, he hadn't expected to do this on their first date, but he just missed the physical contact so badly. Nitori froze for a moment, surprised by the sudden action, but then eagerly kissed back. Once Rin started, he couldn't stop, he pushed Nitori back on to his bed, and thrusted his tongue into the younger's mouth. Nitori gasped and let his senpai take the lead in exploring his mouth. The redhead pulled away to catch his breath and quickly pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower." Rin got off the bed and quickly locked himself behind the bathroom door. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw swollen lips and a flushed face, but inside he felt nothing. The panic started to set in when he realized this, would he ever be able feel like he did with Haru with anyone else? What if he really hurt Nitori, would he ever be able to live with himself? Rin sighed, but he couldn't end this yet, he was addicted to how Nitori looked at him and how well he treated him.

* * *

The next month and a half passed and their relationship became more and more physical. When Rin closed his eyes he could loose himself in fantasies of him and Haru instead of his reality, but that's when it happened. They had come back from another date, pushed forward by lust and had sex for the first time. It was going pretty well until Rin accidentally screamed out Haru's name instead of Nitori's and his world came crashing down around him. He watched Nitori's face the second it escaped from his mouth, the young boy looked like he had been slapped and guilt pierced Rin's heart. He wanted to call out for the younger male as he raced off to the bathroom, but he knew nothing he said now could fix anything.

Nitori sighed and slid down against the bathroom door after cleaning himself up. He knew it had been too good to be true. He should have known Rin wouldn't pick him as a first choice and all he would ever be was a last resort. He now wished he hadn't gone all the way with Rin. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened and maybe he could pretend that Rin still thought of him that way. No. He shook his head, this was better, at least now he could get over Rin and move on. He sighed again as he pulled himself off the floor, with tremendous effort, and got dressed. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He felt like there was an invisible had closing in on his heart and continually squeezing until he thought his heart would burst. He finally opened the door and glared at Rin.

The redhead gulped, he still couldn't believe this had happened. He never meant to call out Haru's name like that and he never wanted Nitori to find out, especially like this. "Ai, look I—"

"No!" Nitori cut him off, surprising his senpai by raising his voice at him for the first time. "You Prick! I was always defending you when people said what a horrible person you were. I told them you weren't that bad and that there was a good side to you. I was wrong." The gray-haired boy paused to catch his breath. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but he had finally snapped. "Who am I to you? Do you really think that little of me? All this time you've been using me haven't you? Just because I do nice things for you, right? I really liked you, Rin."

"Ai, that's not it!" Rin pleaded, sure he had used him, but not for everything.

"Liar! I should have known you saw Nanase-san when you looked into my eyes. I'm going to sleep in Mikoshiba-san's room for the night." Before Rin could protest, Nitori gathered his things and slammed the door.

Rin didn't know how long he stood there staring at the door. _What have I done? _The thought bounced around his head and he could think of nothing else. _I've lost the one person who actually, truly believed in me…_ Rin felt himself grow more numb the longer he stood there. He finally moved and gingerly lowered himself onto his bunk. "You were right, you didn't deserve this, Ai…"

* * *

In the next few weeks, Nitori did all he could to stay out the room. Whenever he had happened to be in the room he made sure to have headphones on or just ignore any attempts Rin had to talk to him. He didn't care what Rin had to say anymore, nothing could fix this now.

The pain and heartache returned to the redhead, the same pain that gripped his heart when Haru left. The same lonliness that twisted his insides no matter what he did, and yet this time it felt different. He was out for a run when it suddenly hit him like he'd run into a concrete wall; he wasn't in love with Haru anymore. He didn't miss Haru, no; it was the break up with Nitori that was causing the heartache this time. The truth he had overlooked was staring him in the face; he was in love with Nitori. He didn't know when it had all changed or when he fell, all he knew was he just did. Rin's heart finally kick started to life and he felt a new fire coursing through him. It wasn't too late, he could still make this right. He stopped mid step and turned on his heel, sprinting back toward the dorm. The heat that was surging inside him froze like he'd been suddenly transported to the arctic when he saw the boxes stacked in the hallway outside their room. "Ai!" He called desperately as he yanked the door open.

"Oh Matsuoka-senpai." Rin absolutely hated that Nitori had started calling him that again. It was like they were strangers again and it was all his fault. "I was hoping I'd be all packed up by the time you got back."

"Y-your moving out? When were you planning on telling me?!" Rin wanted to hit himself for how that sounded; he wasn't here to yell at Nitori again.

Nitori shifted a little, "I wasn't. I thought a clean break was what would best for us. It's not like you'd care anyway."

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief, _he thinks I don't care about him?_ "That's not true!"

"So you didn't mean to use me?" Nitori scoffed and rolled his eyes he continued to pack his clothes.

Rin bit his lip; he hated hold cold Nitori had become. He missed the little cheerful boy with the warm smile. "No. Yes. I was lonely and I never thought you'd find out."

"So calling Nanase-san's name when we…wasn't a red flag?"

"I never meant to do that. Yes you were right when you said I saw Haru when I looked into your eyes. At first glance your eyes are so similar…but they're not." Rin paused, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm not good with words, okay? Haru's eyes have this depth and mystery to them that yours don't. N-not that yours don't have depth, they do, but in a different way. They light up when you're happy like Haru's don't and they show your every emotion and stuff… Shit, that came out so awkward."

Nitori looked at him in disbelief, "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say I called out his name because I thought I was still in love with him, but I'm not. Not anymore. I confused my new feelings for you with feelings for him. I think I fell for you. I mean I _did_ fall for you."

"How am I supposed to believe that? How do I know you're not still lying to me?"

"I…I don't know. I promise I'm not lying this time. Give me one week to prove it to you and after that you can still leave if you want."

Nitori stood in front of Rin staring at those honest crimson eyes, his own aqua eyes reflecting a paradox of belief yet disbelief at the same time. He wanted to fall into his senpai's arms and just believe everything that he was saying, but he wasn't sure he could. He couldn't put himself through that pain again, but as he continued to look into Rin's eyes he saw a sincerity that wasn't there before. Nitori sighed and gave in, "Fine, one week. I'm going to tell Mikoshiba-san to delay my moving out for one week."

The redhead nodded gratefully and sighed in relief. Once his roommate left, Rin's eyes difted to the picture on his desk that Nitori always seemed so fixated on. It was a simple silver frame with a picture of Haru in it. He had forgotten all about that picture, but he knew it was time to change it. It would be the first step to show Nitori he was over Haru. He strode over to his desk and riffled through the drawer looking for the pictures Kou had taken at his last meet. A small smile graced his lips when he found the photo he was looking for. It was a snapshot of Nitori's profile and the young male had the most beautiful and genuine smile on his face. He remembered that moment, Nitori had dropped time on his long distance freestyle and even placed first in his heat. He was so proud that Nitori had finally, really improved. If they had been dating for real, he would have kissed him in front of the whole team. He quickly pulled the photo of Haru out the frame, placing it in the drawer with the others, and replaced it with the one of Nitori.

The younger boy came back into the room to see Rin gazing at the silver frame with such adoration. He felt his heart sink, he knew that frame all too well and that meant that Rin was still lying to him. He was about to call his roommate out on it, but as he stepped closer he realized that it wasn't Haru's picture in the frame, but his own. "Rin? When did you take that?"

The redhead jumped and hurriedly put the frame down, his cheeks staining bright ruby. "I-I didn't. Kou took it." Rin stalked over to his bed and pulled out a magazine to hide his face.

Nitori chuckled to himself, his heart swelling his chest. He knew those looks, he'd only ever seen them when Rin was around Nanase-san. Now that he thought about it, Rin had never looked at him like that before now. He barely resisted the urge to squeal like a girl. Maybe his senpai was really telling the truth? He smiled, but still only unpacked the essentials.

Rin swallowed thickly as he and Nitori walked into swim practice. The one thing that had shown their relationship was fake was that they always kept a secret. Not anymore, Rin would show Nitori his true feelings to everyone he could. He couldn't lose Nitori like he almost had. He never wanted to go through that agony again. The redhead cleared his throat, "Oi!" All the chattering in the pool deck suddenly died out and the entire team looked towards him. "I have something to say. Ai and I are dating." The pool deck stayed silent like time had frozen and Rin's already existing blush darkened.

Seijuurou was the first one to approach him and broke the tension, "Finally! You two have been dancing around each other for so long. Congrats you two." He looked toward the rest of the team who answered the cue and congratulated the newly outed couple.

Nitori grinned and gazed at his boyfriend with bright eyes, "Rin! You—" but his words were cut off as Rin pushed him into the pool. "Rin! What was that for?" he called out when he came up to the surface.

"I'm embarrassed enough, don't make a big deal out of this." Rin shook his head and hid his face behind his hand. Nitori grinned at him and laughed as he wiped the water out his eyes.

The captain grinned at them, "That's no way to treat your boyfriend, Matsuoka."

"Would you shut up and just start practice already?!" Rin dove into the lane with Nitori and started swimming. The gray-haired boy grinned and swam after him.

The next few days it looked as if the two switched roles. Instead of Nitori bending over backwards to do things for Rin, it was Rin who was doing all he could for Nitori. The younger boy couldn't be happier and his belief grew everyday, but it was the seventh day that was finally the pivotal moment. Rin and Nitori were out at the convenience store picking up things for their room when Makoto and Haru walked out of the door the couple was about to enter. "Haru!" Rin gasped, "Um, hi and Hi Makoto." Nitori greeted them as well, just waiting for Rin to pull their intertwined hands apart. He watched his boyfriend's next movements carefully and gasped when Rin's fingers tightened around his own.

"Rin!" Makoto grinned as Haru nodded greeting to them, "it's good to see you and you as well, Nitori-kun. So the two of you are dating, huh?" The brunette nodded toward their joined hands.

"Yeah we are." Rin responded, watching Haru as he did.

"Good for you Rin." Haru responded quietly, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes! I agree. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, Rin." Makoto added with his trademark smile.

"He does." Rin stated and looked at Nitori, flashing him a smile.

"Well, Haru-chan and I have to get going now. We should all go out together sometime, right Nitori-kun?"

"Lay off the chan." Haru interrupted.

Nitori beamed and nodded, "That would be nice, Tachinaba-san." Rin turned to the gray-haired boy as soon as Makoto and Haru started to leave. He dropped Nitori's hand and placed his hand under the younger male's chin, kissing him softly.

"Rin!" Nitori called when they broke apart, looking over his shoulder to see Makoto and Haru looking in their direction. Both the Iwatobi boys were smiling a little and Makoto waved, before pulling Haru away. "They saw that!"

Rin smiled, "I know." He winked at Nitori before walking into the shop. The gray-haired boy followed after him in a happy daze, barely believing all that had just happened. The two quickly got what they needed and made their way home. Nitori stopped them at Mikoshiba's room on their way back, smiled at Rin before knocking on the door.

"Oh, Nitori-kun, Matsuoka, how is the happy couple today?" Seijuurou answered, cheerfully.

Nitori grinned at him, "Great, I just wanted to let you know I'm no longer moving out."

The captain chuckled, "Well I thought was obvious, but okay."

Rin stared at Nitori for a moment, "Really?"

Nitori nodded, smiling and Rin. Then Rin picked him up bridal style and carried him into their room. The younger male giggled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Rinnnnn! Put me down!"

Seijurrou shook his head and closed his door, "And that's what I have to live across from…"

Rin shut the door with his foot and laid Nitori down on his bed before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. He leaned down and kissed Nitori's neck, leaving a few bite marks along the way. "Rin!" Nitori protested, but he was cut off by a kiss on the lips. The kiss was different from all of the others they shared before; it was overflowed with passion instead of just pure lust. The gray-haired boy parted his lips as he felt Rin's warm tongue graze his lower lip. He met his senpai's tongue with own, eagerly mimicking all of the moves Rin had taught him. The redhead moaned enjoying their fervent dance more than he ever had when kissing Haru.

Rin reluctantly pulled away when the need for air became too great, "Want to hear me scream your name?" He smirked as he slid his hand underneath Nitori's shirt, grinding their hips together.

Nitori moaned and nodded, "please, senpai…"

Rin shook his head, "You're doing that on purpose! You know I love that innocent act of yours."

Nitori blushed at the mention of love and he leaned up and left a soft kiss on Rin's neck. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rin."

"I love you." Rin saw Nitori freeze below him and he blushed, turning his head away. He hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out.

"Y-you do?"

The older male met his lover's eyes again, "Yes."

"I love you too, Rin. I'm so happy. Please tell me this isn't all a dream." Nitori sighed with contentment as he weaved his slim hands into Rin's hair.

"God, Ai, you're so cheesy!"

"You like it!" The gray-haired boy giggled.

"I do and why don't I just show you?" Rin grinned, pouring all the love he could into the kiss as their lips met again.

* * *

_**A/N: This was written for a tumblr ask of mine and I was really proud of it so I thought I'd post it here. The update for Nagisa's Plan should hopefully come soon (*fingers crossed*). I'm really slow with my updates... Anyway I hope you liked this one and feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think. I have another Rintori idea bouncing around my head so look out for that. **_

_**~Hope out! **_


End file.
